gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Parachuting/Kyler's Ideas
Well, I've been reading and contributing to the wiki for a while, so why not? I have a few ideas swirling around in my mind, so I might as well let them out a bit. Incomplete right now, but I will finish editing this later. The song in bold are the ones I would absolutely love to see. ''Plot Ideas'' *Kevin begins to feel the pressure of being QB and keeping his image alive. The lull of popularity is becoming very difficult to reisist, and he begins to fear Rose may be bringing his reputation down. Rose doesn't want to lose Kevin, and always fears his body disorder overcoming again if he doesn't stay happy. Since she really does care about him, she begins to change into a "popular girl", a person completely unlike herself, to keep Kevin satisfied. *Nicole and Dillon begin to feel the weight of their crossing relationship, especially when a member of the New Directions finds out she accidendtly told him what type of music they were doing. Even though Dillon makes no use of this knowledge, Nicole finds herself under the weight of some nasty rumors and false accusations, but Dillon encourages her to stick up for herself and the truth. These rumors end up backfiring in the original person's face. *Lana is still trying to desperately get Hallie for herself, even though Miles has long moved past the stage of having feelings for Bella, he does still feel the two don't belong together. He even goes to the point of helping Lana in trying to succeed in her plans. It starts an odd but actually genuine friendship between the two. *This one is kind of an offshot, but it might end up working out. Chastity still isn't feeling satisfied after being disqualified from Sectionals and her plan blowing up in her face. She finds a common ally in the form of Chad Riker-Smith. The two both then target the two people they despise: Lucas and Hallie. Evan isn't going to let this all go by without a serious fight, and neither will Bella. Perhaps Chastity even joins the rival glee club in a form of her plans. *MEEZY. <3 Ok, I already ship this couple to death even though they have not had much interaction so far. I can already imagine the immense form of chemistry they have, and finally the two might actually be in a genuine relationship where they fully love the person and have no worries about cheating on each other. Miles is going to have do some serious changing to make this relationship work, and he is going to have to learn to give instead of take, but I can't wait for this to happen. *Finally, I'd really like Miles to go down a dark road. Sucidal thoughts maybe. I feel he is going to feel absolutely crushed under everything that has happened, break-ups suspension, being alone, and all of that. I'd like him to break away from the New Directions, and they are desperately trying to keep him alive. ''Song Ideas'' *I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz *Headlines by Drake *Take Care by Drake ft. Rihanna *'Wild At Heart by Gloriana ' *Blackout by Breathe Carolina *'She Is by Ben Rector' *Forever and Always by Parachute *'Something to Believe In by Parachute' *Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute *'Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift' *Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls *Heart Heart Heartbreak by Boys Like Girls *Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls *Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift *Viva La Vida by Coldplay *'Princess of China by Coldplay ft. Rihanna' *The Trouble With Girls by Scotty McCreery *Drunk on You by Luke Bryan *Tough by Kellie Pickler *Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer *'How to Love by Lil Wayne (Rock or Acoustic Version)' *'Just a Dream by Nelly (Rock or Acoustic Version)' *'Remind Me by Brad Paisley ft. Carrie Underwood' *'You Found Me by The Fray' *Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol *New York by Snow Patrol *'All of the Lights by Kayne West ft. Rihanna' *Heartbeat by The Fray *'Love the Way You Lie/Fire Burning by Emenim ft. Rihanna/Sean Kingston' *You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi *Someone Like You by Boys Like Girls *Turn Me On by David Gueyya & Nicki Minaj *International Love by Pitbull *'Rude Boy by Rihanna' *'Right Round by FloRida' Category:Blog posts